The Lost City of Aquatopia
The Lost City of Aquatopia is the 21st film associated with the Pokemon ''animated series. The film is inspired from the old film serials and classic adventure films (mainly ''Indiana Jones ''and ''National Treasure). Summary As Ash Ketchum and friends journey to the next city, they suddenly get involved with archeologist and adventurer Dr. Travis Rider, who is searching for the lost city of Aquatopia. But a mysterious gang of villains is also looking for the city, but one of them has his own plans for it. Cast 'Regular characters' *Rica Matsumoto (Sarah Natochenny in the English adaption) as Ash Ketchum: **Ikue Otani as Pikachu: *Megumi Hayashibara (Michele Knotz in the English adaption) as Jessie: A member of Team Rocket. *Shinichiro Miki (Carter Cathcart in the English adaption) as James: A member of Team Rocket. *Inuko Inuyama (Carter Cathcart in the English adaption) as Meowth: A member of Team Rocket. Unusually for a Pokemon, he has the ability to walk upright and is capable of human speech. 'Guest characters' *Koji Ochiai (Neil Patrick Harris in the English adaption) as Dr. Travis Rider: an archaeology professor from the University of Lumiose who often embarks on perilous adventures to obtain rare artifacts. **Shinichiro Miki as Smokey (Dr. Travis Rider's Charizard): He is the first Pokemon ever obtained by Rider and they've have been together ever since he was a Charmander after his mother was killed by poachers. He is much darker colored then most Charizard, being dark orange. He has one blind eye and a scar over it, he also has a great dislike or hatred for Stonehedge's Garchomp since he was responsible for his eye. **Koichi Yamadera as Dr. Travis Rider's Mew: He is the second Pokemon ever obtained by Rider. Rider rescued Mew from poachers and he has been with him ever since. He also has a great dislike or hatred for Stonehedge's Mewtwo. **Kenta Miyake as Thundercat (Dr. Travis Rider's Electabuzz): **Katsuyuki Konishi as King (Dr. Travis Rider's Nidoking): **Eric Stuart as Tiger (Dr. Travis Rider's Machoke): **Katsuyuki Konishi as Rocky Jax (Dr. Travis Rider's Rhydon): **Eric Stuart as Baku (Dr. Travis Rider's Hypno): **Katsuyuki Konishi as Rufus (Dr. Travis Rider's Mightyena): **Jaws (Dr. Travis Rider's Sharpedo): *Takahiro Suzuki (Cheech Marin in the English adaption) as Phil Abbot: One of Dr. Rider's close friends and best friend of Louis. He is inspired by Bud Abbott. **Kenta Miyake (Tom Wayland in the English adaption) as Phil's Haxorus: **Unsho Ishizuka (Marc Thompson in the English adaption) as Phil's Scolipede: *Toshikazu Miura (Tommy Chong in the English adaption) as Louis Culver: One of Dr. Rider's close friends and best friend of Phil. He is inspired by Lou Costello. **Kōichi Sakaguchi as Louis's Houndoom: **Louis's Pyroar: *Masachika Ichimura (Tim Curry in the English adaption) as Dr. Jarvis Stonehedge: A British archaeologist and Dr. Travis Rider's arch-nemesis. Like Rider, Stonehedge scoured the globe for antiquities, but would rather sell them for his own profit instead of giving them to a museum as Travis did. On several occasions, he would simply let Rider do the dirty work and then steal the prize for himself. He is one of the four main antagonists. **Katsuyuki Konishi as Dr. Nathan Stonehedge's Garchomp: Stonehenge's main Pokemon **Koichi Sakaguchi (Darren Dunstan in the English adaption) as Dr. Nathan Stonehedge's Metagross: **Katsuyuki Konishi as Dr. Nathan Stonehedge's Mewtwo: *George Tokoro (Mark Hamill in the English adaption) as Major: A secret state police agent and Stonehedge's acquired right-hand man. He is one of the four main antagonists. **Major's Fearow: *Takako Honda (Shannon Conley in the English adaption) as Colonel Helga Krause: A villainous and ruthless agent and military officer leading the operation to secure the lost city. She is psychic, as well as a very skilled fencer and combatant. She is one of the four main antagonists. **Eric Stuart as Colonel Helga Krause's Shedinja: **Carter Cathcart as Colonel Helga Krause's Ninjask: *Akira Takarada ( in the English adaption) as Khan: The high priest and leader of a cult-like organization seeking an evil legendary Pokemon hidden in the lost city. He is one of the four main antagonists. **Unsho Ishizuka (Carter Cathcart in the English adaption) as Khan's Bronzong: **Kenta Miyake (Tom Wayland in the English adaption) as Khan's Heatran: *Ryuzaburo Otomo (Benedict Cumberbatch in the English adaption) as Megatyran: 'Other characters' *Masami Toyoshima (Sarah Natochenny in the English adaption) as Delia Ketchum: Ash's mother and Dr. Rider's ex-girlfriend, although he still has a torch for her. She was kidnapped by a cult-like organization as blackmail for Dr. Rider. **Yuji Ueda (Kayzie Rogers in the English adaption) as Mimey: *Hideyuki Umezu (Daran Norris in the English adaption) as Florida McGillicuddy: The hulking commander of Helga Krause's soldiers. He is a very ruthless, coldhearted man as well as being highly skilled in fighting and brutally strong, he is able to best Travis Rider (even Travis's Charizard) in hand-to-hand combat. Coming across McGillicuddy several times, Travis Rider underestimated the giant to be a "thug" and not very intelligent. *Masuo Amada (Christopher Sabat in the English adaption) as Steve Ketchum: Ash's deceased father and Delia's late husband who died in a burning skyscraper while saving Ash from a horrible fate. He mainly appears in flashbacks. He was a Pokemon Master and a childhood friend of Dr. Rider. He loved his family so much he sacrificed his own life for them. **Megumi Hayashibara as Steve Ketchum's Pidgeot: **Steve Ketchum's Rapidash: *Unsho Ishizuka (Carter Cathcart in the English adaption) as Professor Oak: A Pokemon scientist and mentor of Steve Ketchum and Dr. Rider. He is mostly seen in flashbacks during the film. Trivia *This film will be the first Pokemon film (since Pokemon the Movie: Black-Victini and Reshiram and White-Victini and Zekrom) to be released theatrically in the USA. *This film will be considered the darkest Pokemon film ever made (surpassing Zoroark: Master of Illusions). *The burning skyscraper seen in Ash's flashback is reminiscent to the September 11 attacks. Gallery Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Toonking1985 Category:Pokemon